Suvival of the Alchemists and Winry
by Reikiya Namiko
Summary: What happens when young Edward and Alphonse Elric, along with one Winry Rockbell, are sent to Yock Island by Izumi to find one Pocky Box? It's a battle between the kids as they each struggle to prove who is superior in this power struggle! So read up ;P


Survival of the Alchemists, and Winry

It had all started with a box of Pocky, no wait, even before that, when Izumi Curtis first gave the proposal to the Elric brothers about her 'challenge'. The tall tanned woman with her dark brown dreadlocks always had some sort of lesson in store for the two brothers, and this had been her latest idea.

This occurred not even a month or so after the Elrics were first enrolled as Izumi's apprentices. They had gone to visit Winry and Pinako that day; for the two had gotten worried about the brothers yet again. Not even ten minutes after their arrival and Izumi showed up, with a surprisingly big grin on her face, one hand on her hips and the other was holding a bright red box, 'Pocky' was written on it.

"I have a challenge for you two," she had said, pointing at the brothers who had been sitting on the couch talking to Winry. The three of them had gotten up and looked at her quizzically.

"Teacher?" asked Alphonse, his large hazel eyes dancing in curiosity as he stared up at his sensei. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with a new mission for you," she had said, her smile still large across her face. Winry pouted slightly.

"But; they're taking a-"

"Really? What is it, teacher?!" interrupted the older sibling; Edward, his hands balled into fists as his amber eyes shone with excitement.

Winry glared at Edward for interrupting her, shaking her head quickly; allowing strands of her bleach-blond hair to fall out of the confinements of her ponytail. Her bangs fell back into place instantly as she playfully smacked Edward on the shoulder.

"Don't interrupt a girl, its rude!" she chastised. He only rolled his amber eyes away from her and back to his teacher, just as she screamed;

"ENOUGH OF THIS RAMBLING, DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THE CHALLENGE OR NOT!?" everyone, including Pinako, flinched back in both fear and surprised. It took Izumi a moment to recompose herself. Her smile returned, "So, will you two be quiet and listen now?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. The brothers nodded. She held up the Pocky box, "This here; is your challenge," she said bluntly.

The brothers and Winry looked at each other for a moment. A few seconds later, they burst into laughter. Even though they were only ten years old, Izumi found absolutely nothing funny about what she had said.

"If the challenge was eating, teacher, I'd beat everyone here!" said Edward as he finished his laughing fit. This caught the attention of both Alphonse and Winry.

"What's that supposed to mean, brother? You don't think I could beat you in an eating competition?" asked Alphonse, a competitive smile forming on his lips.

"Don't forget who ate four whole plates of stew last night, Ed," challenged Winry as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at the older sibling.

"Are you two saying you can beat me… at eating?" Edward had to refrain himself from starting a laughing fit again. Alphonse and Winry glared at the oldest; determination flaring in their eyes.

They both turned to Izumi and asked at the same time, "What's the challenge?" Izumi smirked.

"I'm hiding this Pocky box somewhere on Yock Island, you remember that place, don't you boys?" asked Izumi and the boys had a brief reminiscence about their month on the island. "You've got ten days to find this bad boy; it'll be hidden somewhere pretty sneaky; so you'd better check everywhere." She finished and the three of them nodded.

"Um Teacher, what does it have to do with alchemy?" asked Alphonse.

"Everything, you have to learn first about yourself and about the world around you before you start learning about alchemy," she stated and convinced Alphonse. He nodded.

"When do we start?" asked Winry and the brothers looked at her questioningly.

"This is for alchemists-in-training only, Winry. You can't come," mocked Edward and got rewarded by a hit upside the head by his teacher. He knew better than to question the hit.

"I don't see why she can't come. It'll make it more interesting that way," said Izumi and Edward groaned, he immediately stopped when he saw the expression on his teachers' face. Edward turned to Winry, an evil glint in his eyes.

"This is going to be too easy," he taunted, "We're not gonna go easy on you, Winry. We're in it to win-"

"Ah, ah, a-ah," interrupted Izumi as she wagged a finger in front of his face. "No partners. This is a _survival_ game. No alchemy, no teaming up, just common sense and logic." She looked over at Pinako, who had been smoking her pipe the entire time, looking at them tentatively. "You don't mind this decision, do you?" she asked and Pinako let out a cloud of smoke.

"No, I think it'll be good for them," she looked at them "Just be careful, alright?" she asked and they nodded. She chuckled, "Liars," she mumbled quietly, taking another drag. Izumi then nodded and turned to the kids.

"I'll come back to pick you up tomorrow. Get a good night's rest, and I'd eat a _lot_ if I were you," she chuckled before leaving, closing the door behind her.

So that's how it began. The three kids had been so excited for the competition, yet nervous. Before leaving; Izumi gave them each a compass, a machete and a canteen. She assured them there weren't any dangerous animals on the island… right before a loud and vicious snarl was heard. She had paddled away on her small wooden boat; giving them only one hint.

"As the water becomes more pure, you'll soon reach your destination," she had said, then added, "And don't forget; self-preservation can make people go a little crazy; so try to think with your mind, not your stomach!" she had shouted before disappearing into the horizon.

The three of them looked at each other for a moment. Edward lazily cracked his knuckles and turned his head towards the two others, his blonde hair shinning in the sunlight.

"Listen," he started, gaining the twosome's attention, "Let's make this simple, you two _know_ I'm going to win, so don't even bother, I'll feel bad if I have to embarrass you," he said as he shrugged, his expression impassive. Winry's voice broke his façade.

"Oh please, we're in it to _win_; shorty," she mocked, Edward face instantly turned red and if not for Alphonse's hand sealed across his mouth, very loud and vile swear words would be breaking the peace of the island. She shrugged and started making her way into the forest, her blue jeans secured tightly by a brown belt with a machete strapped to its side, her jade green jacket hung loosely over her white t-shirt, swaying from the wind. She turned around one last time before entering the forest, "I'll find it first, then you'll see, I'll be smarter than an alchemist!" she stuck her tongue out at them before walking into the forest. The two brothers stared blankly at for a moment before turning to each other, both glaring determination in their eyes.

"I'm gonna find it first!" shouted the younger sibling.

"You wish, Al!" shouted Edward.

"I'll show you, brother! I know I can beat you this time!" challenged Alphonse.

"Ooh I'm shaking," taunted Edward.

They smirked at each other before running off into different directions.

~*~*~

**Two days later…**

**Day Two~~**

Edward scouted around; his now ripped red jacket tied around his waist, sweat dripping from his blonde hair as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Two days, and still no sign of the Pocky box or anything remotely close to food. His stomach rumbled loudly and he mentally chastised himself for thinking of food. He looked around and scowled. He had passed that same tree an hour ago. Now he was lost, hungry, tired and he wanted the damn Pocky! The thought crossed his mind, Alphonse, feasting greedily on the Pocky sticks, smiling in delight as the delectable food entered his stomach. Edward almost started drooling at the thought of the Pocky, but he quickly shook his head out of it. He only became more determined after that. He set off to keep looking.

Alphonse filled up the canteen Izumi had given them before she left with murky, lukewarm water from the hills of Yock Island. He wiped his forehead with a dry spot on his dark blue t-shirt, wiping away sweat from his hands onto his beige pants. He looked around at the clearing he had discovered. Rather than using up all his energy on searching for the Pocky, he created a little camp site and tried exerting as little energy as possible, for he hadn't found any food yet either. He thought about what Izumi had said. _Self-preservation can make people go a little crazy; try to think with your mind, not your stomach…_ Did it mean not to go crazy and take it easy, or search as much as you could logically, then rest? He didn't know at the time, but he would surely find out.

**Two days later…**

**Day Four~~**

Edward sat huddled under a tree, trying to keep as much shade as possible; his stomach rumbling loudly, for he still didn't find food. He had recently gotten water from a semi-decent stream; it was cloudy and he could still taste the remnants of dirt in it, but water was water. He filled it in his canteen; but about half an hour into searching for the Pocky, he had already finished all the water. He found progress, though. He decided to go north, figuring the further north you go, the colder it gets, and the colder it gets, the less water dries up, and the less water dries up means more fresh and clean water; which was were the Pocky box was. The compass was already proving to be helpful in this competition, but he was no machine; he needed rest and food; badly.

Alphonse tried calming himself, the realization of what had happened finally setting in. The night before, he had gone out to search for some food, and he was lucky enough to find a rabbit that had been killed, by a fox he presumed. Although he was repulsed by its appearance; he was desperate now. However when he got back, he realized that probably the same thing that killed the rabbit, _completely destroyed_ his little campsite. At first he thought it was a wild animal; but do wild animals leave footprints…? He thought not. Sabotage, maybe, but from whom… Edward would never do it. Would he? He was always so competitive... it actually wouldn't be too far from his personality to do something like this; with all the pranks and such he would pull on him… How could he!? Sabotage his own brother, how could he!? He would get him back for it, he vowed.

**Two days later…**

**Day Six~~**

Edward was so angry he almost popped a vein. He thought he had been so close; so very close. He had been headed north, all his calculations were perfect, he was going to get to the Pocky box that day; only that when he arrived at the area; it was nothing but trees. The clues had set him up the entire way; the lively plant life and crystal clear water… it was then he realized. He had been set up. He hadn't been going north all along. Someone had made it seem like he was going in the right direction, placing clues and evidence that pure water had been there before. But who would do such a thing? It didn't take him long to realize. Alphonse. He saw the look in Alphonse's eyes when he said he can beat them all. He saw the competition and determination in his eyes when he said he could beat him… the kind of look that can bring out the cheater in everyone! Edward's stomach grumbled viciously once more, but at this point, Edward didn't care anymore. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he wanted nothing more than to beat his brother at his own game.

**Two days later…**

**Day Eight~~**

Alphonse struggled to walk up the hill. To an average person, it would be a simple breeze. Five steps or so and you're up, but if you hadn't been eating for **days**, except for the occasional fruit or berry, it was a lot more work than that. He pulled himself over the small cliff and almost felt his heart flutter with happiness. The Pocky box was there, right in front of him, only a few feet away. He was about to get up when something of great force tackled him from behind.

"YOU!!!" he heard someone shout and was both surprised and angry to see it was his older brother sitting on his back, pointing at him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE- GAH!" Alphonse flipped him over, now sitting on _his_ back.

"I CAN NEVER BE GOOD AT SOMETHING, CAN I BROTHER? NOT AS LONG AS _YOU'RE_ AROUND!" He was flipped over yet again and soon enough, a wrestling war had begun.

"YOU HAD THE NERVE TO SABOTAGE YOUR OWN BROTHER-" they rolled over, each trying to get a punch at each other.

"_I_ HAD THE NERVE!? AND NOW YOU'RE LYING, TOO?!" shouted Alphonse angrily before getting flipped over.

"QUIT LYING, ALPHONSE! I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO SET UP THE FAKE CLUES!"

"QUIT LYING, EDWARD! I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO RUINED MY CAMP!"

They both shouted at the same time, instantly silencing them both. They paused in their positions; Alphonse with his hands gripping onto Edward's hair; Edward with his fist grabbing Alphonse's shirt; his arm raised, ready to punch him.

"WHAT?" they both shouted stupidly.

"But if it wasn't you, then…?" Edward's voice trailed off as snickering was heard from above them.

They looked up, mouth agape and dumbstruck at what they saw. There, sitting on a tree branch above them was Winry, wrappers in her hands, her lips stained from chocolate. Her hand quickly rose to her mouth as she tried her best not to laugh hysterically. They stared at her, utterly speechless with their own stupidity as she pointed to the _empty_ red Pocky box.


End file.
